


The Fans Will Go Nuts

by casbean



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, M/M, always with you, there's a very vague mention of sex and i didn't know what rating that was so yeah, tiny bit nsfw i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little thing inspired by the two rings that Misha was wearing on his ring finger in the ALS bucket challenge video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fans Will Go Nuts

Usually when someone says "can we talk?" after a long day of work, it's not a good sign. That's why as he follows Jensen into his trailer, long after the sun has set, Misha feels like he's about to hurl.

It wouldn't be the first time Jensen freaks out on him, but this time Misha thinks it might be the last. You would think a grown man like Jensen would be able to handle being told "I love you", especially after hours of passionate, mildly kinky sex that destroyed half the furniture in the motel room. But apparently he's not, and he's been avoiding Misha ever since. It was over a week ago, and now he wants to "talk". 

Jensen mentioned earlier that the fuse in his trailer broke and when they walk in the only light comes from a dozen candles scattered around the small space. On the counter Misha notices a scribbled note saying  _Good luck babe ;) xxx_ and he recognizes Danneel's handwriting. His heart sinks even deeper. Danneel had been the one to bring him and Jensen together in the first place, and she was always very open and supportive - often even joining them in bed. What changed her mind?

Misha forces himself to breathe as he sits on the couch next to Jensen. They haven't been alone together in a while, and the tension in the air is palpable. Jensen looks like he's bracing himself, like what he's going to say isn't easy. The green eyes finally land back on Misha, who decides to break the silence.

"So... What did you want to talk about?" 

Instead of answering Jensen reaches out and grabs Misha's hand, before tucking something in his palm.

It's a small wooden box. 

"It's... nothing much, just..." Jensen rubs a hand on the back of his neck like he always when does he's nervous, his eyes flickering between Misha's face and the box.  "Just open it."

Misha gently presses his fingers on the box and pushes. It opens to reveal a dark silver ring, placed directly on the rough wood. There's delicate engraving, very subtle, and an inscription on the inside.  _Always with you_.

Misha's heart jumps up to his throat as he reads the words. His heavy guts suddenly feel so light he's afraid he might lift up the ground. He looks up to meet Jensen's anxious gaze.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" He chuckles jokingly, but his shaky voice betrays him. 

Jensen looks down on his own hands, blush spreading on his cheeks. 

"I know you lost the last one, so I... I wanted you to have another." The dim light of the candles makes his beauty even more striking, all in dark scruff and candy lips, and Misha holds his breath. "I thought I'd wait until I had the ring to tell you… that I love you, too."

It's Misha's turn to turn red and flustered, feeling like he's fourteen years old and just got asked to the prom. There's butterflies in his stomach as he looks at the man sitting across from him, cheeks red and long lashes dropping a shy shadow on his freckled skin. Danneel's note makes a lot more sense now.

"May I?" Jensen finally asks, picking up the ring. Misha nods and gives him his hand, feeling like his heart is somewhere up in the clouds.

"Which one?"

Misha points to his ring finger, on his left hand.

"You sure?"

Another nod. Jensen slides the ring on, slightly shaking as he meets Misha's eyes again. They smile together, fingers tangled, the cold new ring slowly warming up between their skins. And when they finally kiss, eager mouth hot against each others', Misha feels like he can finally breathe again. 

"I love you, Mish" Jensen whispers against his lips. "You're a freak, and I freaking love you."

"Well, you're sappy" Misha mumbles back. He climbs on Jensen, pushing him down on the couch until he's straddling him. "And cheesy. And ridiculously old fashioned. And I love you, too."

They kiss in the candle lights, warm and isolated, and soon hands slide under clothes and their skins meet again. They make love for a long time, and it's all feverish kisses and slow grinding, eager fumbles, clutched breaths and eye contacts that never seem to end. As always it feels like they could go on forever, like every feeling is multiplied by a billion, like they have to grip to each other too tight or they'll break. And tonight, all alone in the dark trailer it's worse than ever. Maybe it's because they can't stop saying "I love you" to each other like freaking teenagers making love for the first time.

They barely realize the morning's there until white light creeps through the blinds. They're tangled on the bed, sweaty and satisfied, their passionate embrace turned into lazy cuddling.

"I hope you know I'm gonna wear it in public" Misha says, looking down on the ring as he nuzzles against Jensen's neck.

Jen smirks and kisses his forehead, tightening his arms around him.

"You better."

"You know our fans are going to go nuts when they see me wearing two rings."

"Let them, then" Jensen whispers before rolling Misha over and shushing him with another kiss.


End file.
